particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Democracy
National Democracy is a political ideology which tends to put the wellbeing of ones own people (sometimes ones ethnicity) before others, it lifts up every citizen of ones nation and celebrates their origin. Freedom of speech is a right as long as it does not harm the good of the nation or the national freedom, freedom of religion is also a guarantee but the nations official religion is to be deemed as the national religion and promoted through out the nation, the free market is important though National Democracy calls for government intervention when ever necessary or in another words they support economic nationalism, civil rights is to be of top priority for all nationals. National Democracy is for internationalism but before engaging actively internationally they take care of the national state first, the ideology promotes free healthcare for all nationals and promotes regulation in some parts of society. The idea is that the government must be in a position to help every part of society if necessary but otherwise it should be in the hands of the people's freedom. One area of society shouldn't be left entirely to private corporations or the state but that there should be a coexistence between them. Some say that National Democracy is a hybrid ideology between Social Democracy and Nationalism, though the first National Democrats has said that Social Democracy can be seen in the ideology when it comes to state intervention and free healthcare but the idea behind those two things is not to have state control but to ensure the needs are met for nationals. National Democracy's origin can be found in Luthori of the National Democratic Alliance which was founded in 4605 through a merger between the center-right monarchist National Rally for Imperial Restoration and the center-left Social Democrat Party. The NDA in Luthori fell a part in 4621 resulting in the right and left factions splitting, the right faction created the Imperial Citizens Party led by Franz Reichert, the original founder of National Democracy and continued to spread its ideas. Citizenship Thought The Citizenship Thought is a philosophical and political idea built upon by Raymond Cottonham, Franz Reichert and Victor Dietzler (the founders of the National Party of the Republic in Luthori). The idea is that the citizens is of the outmost importance to the well being of a nation, but believes that not everyone can become a true citizen and that only Nationals should be viewed and revered as ''true ''citizens. The thought also explores the liberal views like freedom of speech and freedom of religion but also values the importance to respect "other peoples" and that you should be proud to be from where your from but still understand the need for universal rights of others. This is why the Citizenship Thought is a concept in the category of National Democracy because of its understanding that ones citizens comes first and others second. The true extent of the idea is that a nation cannot exist without its national citizens, and therefore they should be revered. Political parties Known national democratic parties: * National Rally for Imperial Restoration (Luthori) * National Democratic Alliance (Luthori) * Imperial Citizens Party (Luthori) See also * History of National Democracy Category:Political ideologies